


What Shizuo imagines their life could be

by BunnyThatFlies



Series: Dark Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, fluff boi, just sugestive, not really tho, slight nsfw i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyThatFlies/pseuds/BunnyThatFlies
Summary: When Shizuo lies down to sleep, or is walking the streets of Ikebukuro, he likes to imagine the perfect life he and Izaya could share together (if the flea wasn’t such a pain in the ass and would finally accept that they are now bonded for life).(this is linked to the main story, so will not make sense if you read this before the main one, sorry. comes between chapter 10 and 11)





	What Shizuo imagines their life could be

When Shizuo lies down to sleep, or is walking the streets of Ikebukuro, he likes to imagine the perfect life he and Izaya could share together (if the flea wasn’t such a pain in the ass and would finally accept that they are now bonded for life).

They could move away from the big cities (mainly so the flea can’t harass as many innocent people for fun, and so he can find other hobbies too. Shizuo thinks he spends way too much time being an annoying asshole and could use that time to do better things) and live in a thatched roof house in the village of Shirakawa, quiet (except for the tourists, but if they lived on the outskirts there would be less of them) with a big garden, and plenty of space so they wouldn’t have to interact if they didn’t want to, but with all of their stuff, and things from the many travels they’d go on to experience the world together, to make it feel like _home_.

Maybe they could even adopt, once they were more comfortable together, and although Shizuo knew how sappy these wishes were, they always seemed to get more detailed and elaborated, even if he didn’t try to make it that way. Like how they could have a girl and a boy, and send them to the local elementary school, wave them goodbye in the morning as they go to school with their packed lunches (that Izaya would have to make because Shizuo is sure he'd never be able to prepare box lunches without them looking a mess, whereas Izaya would care about the details to a ridiculous point), tuck them into bed at night, enjoy family holidays and birthdays and Christmas and everything else together.

They could explore the surrounding trees, go for picnics like the tourists, go to the onsens, even invite Shinra and Celty and Kadota and everyone else around every once in a while, just to see them again. Maybe they could have hotpot, reminisce about the old days and laugh about how they were all so different now. Think back to high school and all the things they did.

The children would have the whole garden to run around in, and maybe if Shizuo managed to stop destroying things, he could make them a treehouse, and Izaya could help them decorate it, and in the summer they could sit outside, watching the children play, listening to the wildlife and relax with drinks in their hands, stargazing and cloud watching, comfortable and happy.

And just maybe, learn to love each other properly. Shizuo couldn’t imagine what that would be like, they’d spent so long hating each other (and still do apparently, or according to Izaya anyway) that it was impossible to truly think about how anything would progress. Would it be a spontaneous rush, like the rest of their relationship, or would it be slow and gentle, almost (in a cliché way) literally falling in love. He didn’t know. And that was if it ever even happened.

When Shizuo took the time to think long and hard about his relationship with Izaya, when he was calm and smoking a cigarette to stop him from destroying things when thinking about it, he often came to the realisation that he didn’t actually hate Izaya as much as he wanted to make everyone believe he did. He had always been (albeit annoyed by this) impressed by Izaya’s ability to escape his fury every time it was directed at him, and give as good as he got. And when he was drunk and lulled almost to sleep by the nicotine circling his mind, he was surprised how long it took him to actually question what his true feelings for the flea were.

And though Izaya annoyed him to no end, and set every nerve of his on edge, he could also appreciate the lithe way his body moved as he ran away from him, so graceful and agile, and subsequently the subject of his more, shameful he supposed, thoughts. He wasn’t proud of it, not in the slightest, and it just made him angrier whenever he caught himself in the midst of the thought (but he would admit, begrudgingly, that despite the anger, he actually enjoys the thoughts he has of pinning Izaya against an alleyway wall and teaching him a lesson, making the other lose all of that carefully placed composure, hearing him use his throat for sounds other than deception).

The thought sends a harsh shiver through his body and he hates the way it feels. But he doesn’t love Izaya, regardless of how much he lusts after him. And he can’t ever see love ever happening between them, no matter what their current circumstances point to.

**Author's Note:**

> A small little oneshot just kinda describing Shizuo’s thought processes about Izaya. For reference, I wrote this whilst listening to fools by Troye Sivan on repeat so, yeah. That’s why it’s so uncharacteristically fluffy. You may want to read the multichapter fic this chapter is linked to or it may not make a great deal of sense. just a little break from angst central for yall.


End file.
